


In Love

by DemonicWings



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: At first, it was because of curiosity. The next was desire. By the third, Mikoto was convinced that he was in love.“I hate you.”“You know you love me.”“I most definitely do not.”“You sure about that?”





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a fic I've been wanting to get out for a long time although it's just Mikoto's POV to [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398228). Yeah I'm weird. Well anyway...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

At first, it was because of curiosity.

Mikoto never liked classy people. They were too stiff, too uptight and definitely too annoying. Which was why he was surprised when he found himself intrigued by the man sitting at the counter. The man had navy hair, wore specs and his entire attire seemed to scream high class. Coupled with his posture and mannerisms, Mikoto would bet his entire fortune that he was the classy type. Weirdly enough, unlike the condescending smirks those types seem to have, the man had a frown instead. Mikoto decided it didn’t suit him and walked up before he even knew what he was doing.

“Rough day?” He called. The man turned his head to face him and Mikoto decided again that the frown did not suit this pretty face.

“I don’t believe it’s any of your business.” The man replied, voice deep but not as deep as his.

Mikoto shrugged in response. “What’s your name? Don’t see your kind much around these parts.”

“It’s not polite to ask someone their name without stating yours first. And did you just say my kind?”

“Yeah, your kind. Y’know, prim and proper?”

“Then I suppose you see your kind much more often.” The man shoots back.

“My kind?” Mikoto blurts out before he could stop it.

“Yeah, your kind. You know, rough and barbaric.”

Mikoto smirks. “Suoh Mikoto.”

“Munakata Reisi. So Suoh, do you have a problem with ‘my kind’?”

“Not really, they’re just really irritating and annoying.”

“Oya? Then why would you approach me?”

“Dunno, you just had a face that said you had a shitty day. Most of your kind don’t have that look.”

“Aa.”

They talked about minor stuff. Age, hobbies, likes, dislikes. As they did, Mikoto found himself more and more drawn to the man in front of him.

“Wanna come over?”

Mikoto wanted, needed to feel him under him. Writhing and begging for more. He wondered if Munakata would even do that but he was damn hell going to try. That was if he agreed of course.

Munakata seemed to think about it for a while before finally letting out a “Sure.”

* * *

The next was desire.

Mikoto signs the last paper on his desk before setting it aside and standing up. He glances at his clock. Right on time. He stuffs the materials he might need into his backpack and throws one strap over his shoulder before stepping out of his office. He hasn’t even taken one step away from the door when a voice comes. “Going to that bar again?”

Mikoto grunts slightly to acknowledge the voice but otherwise doesn’t slow down.

“Why don’t you just make him your CEO? Then you can see him every day you know!” Izumo calls after him, to which Mikoto merely waves him off.

That was actually a good idea. He was already thinking about it when he first heard he was working in a company. Mikoto sighs when he reached his car. He totally should have asked for his number but the guy left before he even woke up. The next time for sure, no way he’s gonna let him run away before getting his number. He stops at his house, changing out of his suit into something more casual before leaving, taking his time to walk towards the bar.

* * *

He opens the door and his eyes are immediately drawn to the man sitting at the counter. Score. He walks up without hesitating.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in forever.”

Munakata turns around. “Suoh.”

"Shitty day again?"

“And what makes you say that?”

He shrugs slightly. “You had that look on your face when I first saw you.”

“I’m surprised, I never expected you to be so observant.” He never expected himself to be that observant, not that he was going to tell Munakata that.

“Well I’m sorry for breaking your expectations.”

Munakata merely smiles in response and they share a few more drinks in silence until…

“Come over." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Damn it, why couldn’t his brain filter it fast enough. Then again, all he could think about the past week was Munakata. How good he sounded when he moaned his name. How tight he felt around him. How he wanted Munakata under him again. So he supposes he shouldn’t be too surprised.

He expected Munakata to reject him, saying that that night was a one time thing. But the navy haired sure loved to kick away every stereotype Mikoto had for classy people. “Sure.” Score two.

* * *

By the third, Mikoto was convinced that he was in love.

“You goin’ there again today?”

Mikoto glanced up, twirling his pen once before flicking his eyes back to the paper in front of him. “Yeah.”

“Y’know, I’m surprised you haven’t found another guy.”

“Ha?”

“Normally you just do one night stands. He different?”

Mikoto shrugs. Another twirl. “I think he is. Can’t get ‘im outta my head.”

“Is that so?”

Mikoto hums. Putting his signature at the bottom of the page before handing it back to the other.

Izumo grabs the paper but does not leave immediately. Mikoto looks up, seeing a teasing smirk on his face.

“What.” He growls out.

Izumo’s smirk grows wider. “Nothin’.” He turns to leave the room but before he closes the door, he tilts his head back slightly, “Introduce him to me some day eh?” He waves cheerfully before closing the door.

When he leaves, Mikoto tries to focus on the documents in front of him but his thoughts are all but full of Munakata. He shakes his head. Fuck, he really needed to get his number. Why didn’t he get it again? Right. Because the moment he saw Munakata, he thought with his dick and not with his head. Mikoto sighs, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he can think about Munakata’s naked body later, right now, he’d be damned if he doesn’t leave on time.

* * *

Mikoto arrives at the bar in time to see Munakata nursing another drink. He walks up signalling the bartender for the same one as the navy haired. The man does not even notice him, not until Mikoto places the drink in front of him when his was empty. Munakata turns to face him, face slightly flushed.

“Do you live here or something?” His words are slightly slurred as well, making him look, dare he say, cute.

Mikoto raises an eyebrow. How much did he drink to sound like this? What... Who the fuck made him drink until this state?

“You always seem to be here when I am. That’s too much of a coincidence don’t you think?”

Mikoto laughs softly, grabbing a seat next to Munakata. “Nah, I work around here though.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm, you just happen to arrive after I knock off. Maybe you’re the one that’s making it a coincidence Mu-na-ka-ta~?” Mikoto calls out teasingly.

“Please. Like I’m that desperate. My work finishes and I come over, just happens that you happen to finish work as well.” Well at least he was sober enough to fight back but with the way he continued to down his drinks, that probably wouldn’t last long.

Munakata’s drinking more than usual, way more than usual and Mikoto can’t help himself from asking. “Wanna talk about it?”

The navy haired smiled at him. It was small, it was barely there, but it was enough to knock the air out of him. “Maybe later. Thank you Suoh.”

“N-No problem.” Great, now he’s tripping over his words. What was he? A high school girl with a crush? “I uhh gotta use the bathroom, be right back.” He immediately leaves the table, hoping that Munakata did not notice the flush he knew was on his face.

He arrives at the bathroom, heading straight for the sink, he turns it on, turning the knob all the way towards the cold. Then, splashed it on his face. Get a grip. He was 27. Why the hell was he acting like he was 15? When he feels sufficiently calm, he turns off the tap, wiping any excess water with his jacket sleeve. Then he turns to leave. He returns back to Reisi in time to see some guy trying to drag Munakata with him. Mikoto snarls. Who the fuck was that guy to touch what’s his? He stalks to them, grabbing the guy’s wrist that was around Munakata’s, glaring coldly at him. “Let him go. Don’t touch him with your filthy hands.”

“What’s it to you buddy?”

_His Boyfriend._ Woah where did that come from? Well that’s not the issue here. “Doesn’t matter. Now let him go or I will gladly do it for you and I will _not_ be responsible for what happens if you don’t.” He gripped harder, hard enough for the guy to yelp in pain. “Ow! Ow, okay! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The guy let go of Reisi’s hand and Mikoto did the same, not wanting to touch that filth more than he already has.

He lets his voice go deeper than it already is, towering over the guy. “If I ever see you around him ever again, I will not hesitate to break your arm. You understand?”

The man nods hurriedly before running away without any more prompting and Mikoto shifts his focus back towards Munakata. He picks up his hand up carefully. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

Mikoto stills when he sees the mark on Munakata’s skin, feeling his anger rise up. “Suoh?” He stamps it down, as much as he would love to go and slug the guy in the face, Munakata was much more important now. He sighs, “I leave you alone for one minute and you can’t even take care of yourself.”

Munakata chuckles. “Guess I must’ve drank more than I thought.”

Mikoto stares at Munakata, his eyes were less focused, face more flushed than before. “C’mon, I’ll take you home.” He takes out his wallet and pulls out enough bills to cover their drinks then tosses it onto the counter before stuffing it back into his back pocket. He reaches his hand over to pull Munakata off the chair, who immediately puts all his weight onto him, Mikoto has to take a step back to support him. “Jeez you’re dead drunk.” He lowers his voice. “Exactly what happened today?”

Munakata doesn’t reply and Mikoto assumes he’s too drunk to hear him so he doesn’t ask again. Instead, he pulls Munakata’s arm around his shoulder, gripping it at the wrist, then wraps his other arm around his waist. “My house is closer. I’ll bring you there.” At least even if Munakata tries to accuse him about just dragging him to his house when he’s sober, he can actually say that he told him.

When they finally reach his house, Mikoto can feel that Munakata is walking more stably then before, so instead of just dumping him on his bed, he lays him down on the couch before heading to the kitchen. He grabs a glass and fills it up with water then returns to the living room. “Here, sit up and drink this.” He tugs Munakata by the hand up until he’s sitting before handing him the glass. After the navy haired grabbed the glass, Mikoto takes a seat near his waist, watching as he quite literally chugs it down. When he was done, Mikoto takes the glass away, setting it down on the coffee table. He returns his focus to Munakata, silently lifting up his hand and cupping his cheek, taking a bit of pride when he feels the other lean into it.

“What happened?” He called out. He wants to know. He wants to know who made Munakata drink that much.

His answer though, was a desperate kiss, it caught him by surprise but he reacts quickly enough, kissing back but he soon stops. Okay, this was definitely unusual, Munakata rarely initiated kisses and even when he did, it wasn’t this needy. He was definitely going to murder the guy that did this to him. He lifts his other hand to cup Munakata’s cheek, holding his head within his hands. “Hey, what-”

“In the morning.” Munakata interrupts. “I’ll tell you then.”

“Will you be here in the morning?” Mikoto would always wake up to an empty bed and a quiet house. Though it was to be expected, seeing as they weren’t dating or anything, but the second time, he could feel himself wishing Munakata had stayed.

“Yeah.”

Mikoto stares into his eyes, considering that this was only the third time they had met, he couldn’t tell if he was lying but he was going to trust that he wasn’t. “Okay then.”

* * *

Mikoto wakes up the next morning to something, no… someone, touching his face. That’s weird. He never woke up even if he was shaken harshly. Who was this? The hand moves to touch his cheek, cold yet comforting. Ah, right. Munakata. He opens his eyes a bit, his hand reaching up to grab the other’s before he could stop it, not that he was going to. Munakata’s eyes open, revealing pools of stunning violet.

“Mornin’.” He manages to let out.

Munakata smiles back. He should be used to it, it shouldn’t be affecting him as much as it did the first time, but he still found himself with his breath caught in his throat. Munakata’s mouth is moving, he must be saying something, but Mikoto found he couldn’t hear a thing, attention fully on his smile.

“It’s nice seeing you in the morning.” He manages to blabber out after he sees Munakata stop talking.

His eyes widen slightly. “Oh?” Shit. Cute.

Ah fuck, he’s supposed to respond. “Mhm.” Well that works.

Mikoto spends the next few minutes staring at Munakata, but Munakata doesn’t seem to mind, staring right back. Then he opens his mouth. “Well, I suppose I should get going.” Then, he moves to leave the bed. Mikoto immediately slings his arm around his waist, pulling him back and holding him with enough strength that prevented him from leaving unless he wanted to pull Mikoto with him. “Oh no you don’t. You promised you’d tell me in the morning.”

“I was hoping you had forgotten about that.”

“Unfortunately, I’m not as forgetful as you think.” Mikoto tightens his hold. “Now it’s morning. So talk.”

Munakata stills slightly before starting. “I lost a major deal and…” He stopped, letting out a dry laugh. “My company is kicking me out.”

Mikoto’s eye twitches. “Because of one deal? What kind of shitty company is that?”

“I lost a couple others actually. Honestly, as much as it’s going to sound like an excuse, I think I got sabotaged. Ever since the boss’ son began working, all my deals have been falling through.” Ah so that was the fucker that made Munakata drink that much.

“Asshole.” He mutters darkly, earning a small rare smile from the other.

“Yes, I suppose he is.”

Well, this is actually working out in his favour. He had always wanted to get Munakata as his new CEO but never wanted him to get fired but if it meant he was unemployed then lucky him. “Come work for me.”

Munakata blinks, quite cutely he might add. Then stares at him for like a few seconds before letting out an, “Excuse me?”

“Come work for me.”

“Where?”

For someone so smart, Munakata sure can be slow. “In my company.”

Munakata blinks and stares again. Man, he really has to stop doing that because Mikoto doesn’t know how much longer he can hold back. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I’m pretty sure I just heard you say your company.”

“That’s what I said.”

“You have a company.” Munakata says, tone unconvinced.

“Yeap.”

“And it’s called?”

“Homra 4.”

“Homra 4.” Munakata echoes. “As in _the Homra 4._ The highest sought after company for almost every industry.”

“Yeap.”

“And you’re its?”

“Boss.”

“So let me get this straight.” He pauses. “You’re the boss of Homra 4, the biggest company in Shizume and you’re asking me to come work for you.”

“Yeap.”

“As a?”

“CEO.”

“If this is a joke, it is not funny.”

“It’s not a joke, I’m serious.”

Silence falls then, “Why?”

“None of my staff want to take over the job after the previous CEO left, said that they’re content with where they are, the lazy shits, so I’ve been trying to find a suitable guy to take over. But so far none of them have caught my interest. Until you.”

“So you sleeping with me was just so you could ask me to become your CEO.”

“No. Hell no. Don’t you dare think that way. That and this.” He points to the two of them. “Are in no way related. It’s true I wanted you to become my CEO but that is not the reason why I fucked you.”

“So vulgar.”

“Oh shut up.” Still as annoying as before though, not that he’s complaining. He smirks. “So? Gonna join or not?”

“Can I ask a question first?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you sleep with me then?”

Mikoto tightens his hold. Couldn’t he read between the lines? “Do I have to say it?”

“If it’s possible.”

Mikoto sighs. This was why he hated classy people, they always wanted an answer and if the answer isn’t the same as what they wanted, they’d continue asking. He stares into Munakata’s pretty violet eyes, but he was different, Mikoto could feel it. He pushes Munakata back before holding himself above him. He leans down, tilting his head slightly and pressing his lips against the others, then he pulls back.

“Isn’t this enough?” He whispers as he closes the gap. No way was he going to say those words. Not now when he isn’t sure of his feelings himself. Meeting three times is way too little to say he had fallen, but Mikoto was sure that he was in love.

They break apart slightly and Mikoto hears Munakata let out a “I suppose”. He takes it as an agreement, claiming his lips yet again before he could take it back.

* * *

Mikoto walked down the hallway, Reisi beside him holding a file.

“There are two companies that we have shortlisted for our new project.” The navy haired reports, pausing as he flips the page. “Hakumaitou and Colourless.”

Mikoto stops, mouth curled into a snarl. “Not Colourless, take the other company.”

“Do you still have a grudge against them?” Reisi says, voice teasing.

“Are you saying you don’t?” He asks, tone half offended as he continues walking.

“I never said that.” He smiles before catching up to the other and continuing. “But, you should be thankful to them too.”

Mikoto raises his eyebrow, looking at Reisi from the corner of his eye. “What.”

Reisi shrugs a little and Mikoto takes a little pride that his mannerisms have rubbed off on the classy man. “If they didn’t fire me, I never would have been here. I probably wouldn’t have even met you if that guy didn’t fuck me over.”

Mikoto whips his head to Reisi in a split second and stops in his tracks. “Did you just...”

The navy haired froze, then cleared his throat. “I did not, you were imagining things.”

“You totally did. You just cursed.” Mikoto smirks.

“I hate you.” He retorts, but turns his head away, not willing to make eye contact with the red head.

Mikoto chuckles, face lighting up as he reaches over to pull Reisi closer and forces his head to face him. “You know you love me.”

Reisi glares half-heartedly at him, red staining his cheeks. “I most definitely do not.”

Then, Mikoto leans in, pressing his lips against the others. He pulls away, smirking slightly, “You sure about that?”

Reisi keeps his mouth shut, now glaring defiantly at him and Mikoto can’t help but kiss him again. “You are very lucky I do.” That’s all Mikoto lets him get out before he claims his lips again.

They break apart and Reisi chides lightly. “We’re in the company.” Yet he doesn’t do anything to resist.

“Does it matter?”

“Not like my answer is anything you can’t overrule.” Reisi smirks then leans in to close the gap. Mikoto smiles against his lips before kissing back.

He definitely does not regret being in love with a man called Munakata Reisi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was originally gonna name the shitty company as Strains but I'd figured people wouldn't like it cause Anna and Neko for two are Strains. So I changed it. Yes I do know that the previous Colourless King before the fox dude was nice but I wanted something K related and if I used like Jungle, the boss would have been Nagare and that was something I already didn't put in [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398228), plus it's weird to me. So yeah... just pretend the words are something else if it bothers you.


End file.
